Tears
by Progressing-in-life
Summary: They'd felt like they'd both moved on with there lives with Jeremy going to Denver and Bonnie heading Whitmore but now there paths will come together again. ( I will Update soon)


**Chapter One**

* * *

_I could feel it was a dream Jeremy I could feel he was in pain so where but I couldn't see where he was, I screamed Jeremy's name so loud he must of heard. I walked into the darkness and followed it. But then I woke up screaming like lightning had struck outside. Never finding out what was beyond the darkness. _

"BONNIE!" Caroline shouted shaking me to open my eyes. I didn't want to open them, I wanted to fall asleep have the same dream over again. It'd been like this ever since Jeremy had left for Denver; I had left for college with Caroline and Elena at the same time. But for some reason I could feel for some reason that Jeremy wasn't in Denver, I had no way of proving it so I keep on having the same dream. I rubbed my temples "What?" I was in a grotty mood "You were screaming, you've been like this since Jeremy left. You need to see a therapist or actually see Jeremy" Caroline said like she was really fed up. I looked over to Elena's bed she was on the phone, most likely Stefan. "I'll go see a therapist after class. I don't want to interrupt Jeremy with his studies and social life" I whispered. Caroline's alarm went off then for her to ring Tyler since he was in a different time zone. "Bonnie can you do a witchy spell to turn on the light since were too far away from it." Elena moaned putting her phone on the bedside table. "I'm not using my magic just to turn on a light Elena" I laughed and got out of bed, I looked at the calendar December 8th one more day till I get to go home to Mystic falls spend Christmas with Elena and Caroline probably see Jeremy. I wanted to see him now so my dream wasn't real; I turned on the light and headed into the bathroom to have a shower before class. It always felt nice to have running water down your body after having a nightmare. I got dressed into warm comfortable clothing wearing my ugg boots; I sorted through a contacts list and made an appointment with a therapist after class it was just off campus nearby. I didn't feel like driving far today anyway.

Class was as boring as ever, our professor wouldn't stop going on about how to mingle with people like I knew that already. Caroline was intrigued just as Elena was I was honestly about to set the fire alarm off when I saw something.

_I was nearly through the darkness and came into what looked like a basement with only a few windows "Bonnie" Someone whispered, I turned round and saw Jeremy his legs were cut, his hands behind his back like he was being held hostage "How am I here?" I whispered. Jeremy's face was still perfect his deep chocolate brown eyes. I caressed his cheek but I didn't feel anything I tried touching him but my hand went straight through. _

"Bonnie? Class is over come on were taking you to the therapist" Elena said helping me up. I wanted to go on my own that way they wouldn't suspect anything but I guess not now. I wanted to take a road trip up to Denver but it was kind of hard if your best friends were vampires. Caroline and Elena drove me to the therapist's office "Guys I do not need babysitters, I'll be fine" I said trying to lighten the mood I felt Elena was in a bad mood "Were not letting you out of our sight Bonnie Bennet not until you stop having dreams of Jeremy" Caroline said as I walked up to the receptionist she sent me straight through "Hi, I'm Dr Lance Sweets but please call me lance so Bonnie what can I help with?" He had a calm and sweet voice he looked too young to be doing this job "I don't even know why I'm here" I whispered as my mind went completely "Alright, how's your personal life as in terms of family and friends anything bad there?" He asked he wasn't taking any notes or anything "My friends and family are great but I have been having nightmare about someone I'm close to" I thought it was better to get it over and done with so I wouldn't have to come back "What are these nightmares about and how do you make you feel?" Lance asked and pulled out a laptop "A modern day therapist" I said he chuckled, I only explained parts of my dreams I didn't want him to find out too much in case he thought I was crazy. He said I should take some tablets to help me sleep and headed out there my mind was still full of thought of my latest dream seeing Jeremy and I needed to take a road trip up to Denver.

On the way back to the dorms Elena and Caroline were arguing about which dress they were going to wear for the Whitmore annual Christmas ball. I didn't really care I think I was just going to skip it and fake a migraine or something, I flopped onto my bed and got out my phone I had a text from Jeremy. It made my face brighten up and my heart beat faster.

_Jeremy: Bonnie, you got to help me I'm stuck in the tunnels in mystic falls I'm being held hostage please help Bonnie I'm breaking all the rules here texting you Bonnie please just save me _

I dropped my phone onto the floor my worst nightmare had come true. "Bonnie?" Caroline asked shocked reading a magazine. I got my suitcase from under the bed and started packing everything up I hid my phone in the suitcase so Caroline wouldn't pick it up "Bonnie where are you going?" Caroline asked me as I was standing in the doorway "um, my Mom was killed so I'm going to check on Jamie" I lied I was good at lying. She nodded her head in agreement and throwed me my car keys. I hurried to my car keys and throwed my suitcase in the back and started driving back to Mystic Falls.


End file.
